


The Jedi Out of Time

by Curious_Teacup



Series: Marvel Cinematic Space Opera (MCSO) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curious_Teacup/pseuds/Curious_Teacup
Summary: Steve Rogers is a Jedi . . . except the Jedi are gone, and he's just spent the past seven hundred years frozen in carbonite.The galaxy is now a strange place, full of distorted reflections and warped memories.Well, there's still Hydra. At least they're still the same.





	1. Hibernation Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing. Have I mentioned that yet? Because that's a pretty important detail.

The last thing that Steve Rogers expected was to wake up.

Especially since the last thing that he  _ remembered  _ was piloting the explosive load of the Valkyrie into the star of a local system; if everything had gone according to plan, then there should have been no coming back. The little cargo freighter wouldn’t have been capable of supporting life in the cold reaches of space. It’d been meant for transportation, with light shields and little to no defenses. The only thing particularly notable might have been the carbon-freezing apparatus in the cargo bay—

Oh. 

That explained a few things.

Most notably of which was the lack of sight, even though he was sure he’d opened his eyes.  _ Hibernation sickness. _ Something that only early spacers experienced while placing themselves in suspended animation. Luckily, he had something that those early spacers didn’t.

Steve reached out for the Force, letting its calming waters soothe away the headache and the weariness. It did little for the thirst, burning its way up his throat, but after a few minutes, the darkness obscuring his sight thinned and cleared—allowing him to sit up and assess his surroundings. 

He was ... in some sort of medical bay, lying on a hard backed cot that smelled sharply of antiseptic and something else—a sharp, musty odor that clung to the inside of his throat like the barbed hooks of thunian wart-hornet. He coughed once, then shook his head to clear it of the remaining fog.

_ Surely someone would have noticed he was awake by now? _

The Force hadn’t done anything to warn him so far, so clearly he was in no immediate danger—but Steve had noticed that both his cortosis shield and lightsaber were missing upon waking up. He wondered where they were now; whether they’d been lost or simply withheld by his current … hosts.

A brief whisper at the edge of his consciousness told Steve that someone was coming. 

He straightened to attention as the door to the medical bay slid open, revealing a dark-skinned and serious looking human walking his way. 

“Awake?” asked the human. 

Steve nodded, sensing that the man’s true intentions were shielded with thick mental walls. 

“Good. You’ve been asleep for a long time, Rogers. The galaxy has changed quite a bit from what you’re familiar with.”

“And the Sith?” Steve stood from his cot to look the other man in his singular eye. The other was covered by a black eyepatch, something that Steve ignored in his press for answers. 

“Is Skull still alive?”

“The Red Skull? Dead for seven hundred years. His legacy, though—that’s something that we’re still dealing with today. I believe you’re familiar with the term Hydra?”

Steve nodded. The Hydra he knew consisted of the loyal fanatics that the Red Skull had drawn into his bid for power—an organization so steeped in the dark side that their very existence whispered a wrongness in the force. No matter what, Hydra needed to be stopped: if that was the reason that Steve had managed to survive for all these years, then it was a purpose that he was willing to fulfill. 

“More than familiar,” he said. “I’ve seen the atrocities that they’ve committed; the planets that they once enslaved to their cause. I know that they need to be stopped.”

The man nodded, gesturing for Steve to follow him out of the med bay. 

“Then let’s see about getting you your shield and lightsaber back.”


	2. Seven Hundred Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no idea what I'm doing. Still nothing new.

Seven hundred years. It was a number that was hard to wrap his mind around, even now, hearing about all the changes that had happened to the galaxy in his absence. 

The Republic, he was glad to hear, was still standing. Only it wasn’t  _ really  _ the Republic anymore. 

That was just a bit of propaganda that they put up to make themselves look better, said Fury. These days, people who knew the truth called it the  _ Empire.  _ An authoritarian dictatorship that still clung to the vestiges of the past: a now ineffective senate that was willing to approve of anything the Supreme Chancellor demanded. 

Steve frowned.

“What about the Jedi?” he asked. “They never would have let something like this happen. To fulfill the code, we must defend the vulnerable and serve all, not just the few. Where are the Jedi now?”

“The Jedi,” said Fury, with his impenetrable walls still held high. “—are no more. The Order died out a long time ago, worn away by the demands of the Empire and systematically destroyed by the whims of the Chancellor. The last sighting of Jedi was ten years ago; for all intents and purposes,  _ you _ are the only Jedi that we have left.” 

Steve closed his eyes and tried to process the information.

_ Seven hundred years, and the Republic was now an Empire.  _

_ Seven hundred years, and the Jedi had somehow fallen…  _

He reached for his lightsaber and felt the comforting, familiar ridges of its grip. 

_ Seven hundred years, and everything that he knew was gone.  _

His life, his friends, the Republic and the Order—for a moment, the sheer loss seemed as if it would swallow him whole. 

But, Steve was a Jedi, and Jedi had the Force. 

It swept around him in a ripple of unfathomable grief; with little recourse, Steve let the emotion fall away and cleared his mind of the distraction. 

_ There is no emotion, there is peace. _

He opened his eyes to the impassive face of Fury. 

“The galaxy could always use another Jedi,” he said. “I’ll be happy to help in any way I can.”

“And we’ll be glad to have your help, after dragging your carcass from the wreckage of deep space.” Fury turned to tap at a nearby console. “I’ll let the others know so you can get a better brief on the situation. Stay put and don’t put any holes into the hull.”


End file.
